


What's the metaphyics of Shoot? I don't know. Bullets?

by kidgold04



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Meta, Not Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidgold04/pseuds/kidgold04
Summary: When Sarah lands the role of Shaw on the hit TV show Person of Intereset, she looks forward to working with sci-fi starlet Amy. Will these two actresses find something beyond kinship behind the scenes?





	What's the metaphyics of Shoot? I don't know. Bullets?

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is just a fun little piece I'm trying out. With our captains venturing into two new sic-fi series next fall, I just couldn't resist.
> 
> Sigh. 
> 
> There will never be another Shoot so here's a nice slice of not quite metaphysics and not quite trash. 
> 
> -THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION. PLEASE DON'T SUGGEST THAT ANY OF THIS IS TRUE. I DON'T KNOW AMY OR SARAH OR THE CREW....sadly.
> 
> -I DO NOT OWN PERSON OF INTEREST OR THE CHARACTERS....unfortunately (property of warner brothers)
> 
> Enjoy :)

**The Search Comes to an End.**

 

The room is a hot bed of snide remarks with only two women left to audition. The four members of the creative team bounce critiques around after the one leaves.

"She's too tall."

"She's too butch."

"Didn't she use to do porn?"

It's Denise who silences the room. "Jonathan, Greg, J.J., we're never going to find our actress if you persist in shutting down every single woman we bring in for the most benign reasons," she scolds. It had been two straight weeks of the male drivel trying to cast the perfect Shaw.

"Don't blame us!" Greg huffs. "It's not our fault we can't just pluck another Taraji outta thin air."

"Taraji's not leaving until a year from now. I don't know why we need another addition until then," J.J. adds.

Jonathan, the creator, sighs. "Because we need to lay groundwork for her departure. We can't just stick another female in to replace her. This character has to arrive and build a narrative all her own. That's our idea for the Shaw's character, a woman all her own."

"Fine," J.J. concedes. The executive producer stands from the chair to stretch. He readjusts his black framed glasses on his face and asks a production assistant to send in the next woman. "I just wish this was as easy as it was to cast Root." They all agree there. All previous casting decisions had been cake compared to the hunt for Shaw, especially the season one, now season two villain Root.

The next actress is a short brunette who fit the part enough physically, but her voice resembled nails on a chalkboard; a description that made the lone female in the room begrudgingly concur.

Greg glances at the final headshot." Our last one looks promising, but I'm not getting my hopes up again. Send her in." The casting assistant scampers away from the dimly lit room and returns with another brunette in tow. She sports a black Misfits t-shirt, ripped acid wash jeans, and heeled boots giving more height to her short stature. Her hair is lustrous and wild, with eyes that sparkled with mirth or an inside joke no one else is privy to. Greg raises an eyebrow in both directions of his colleagues, feeling more and more optimistic. He gestures to the camera. "Start by introducing yourself."

"My name is Sarah Shani and I'll be reading for the role of Sameen Shaw on Person of Interest." Several minutes later, the cursed search is over.

"Sarah you were perfect!" J.J. compliments. "The last test is reading with the regulars: Jim, Michael, Taraji, Kevin, and Amy."

"Superb work," Jonathan agrees. "Actually Michael and Kevin had interviews now. Amy had to leave early for a family emergency, however, Taraji and Jim are still here. Shaw's first couple of interactions with the main cast are primarily with Jim anyway so that'll be good."

Sarah beams and thanks them, not quite believing she got such high praise. At most she expected to get a callback, not cast immediately, yet she tries to ignore the twinge of underlying disappointment. She had been excited to meet the actress widely known for her epic sci-fi roles on television and film.

Minutes later a tall middle-aged white man and a short petite black woman enter the room. Sarah gapes, struggling to remember she's somewhat of an accomplished actress herself. She shouldn't be star struck... 

...but she can't help it. She loved Taraji P. Henson in the movie that won all those awards where she played Brad Pitt's mom. The fact that she played Brad Pitt's mom in general says something.

Then there's Jim. That guy was literally Jesus.

Taraji gives Sarah an unpleasant grimace and extends a hand. "So you're replacing me, huh?" Jim Caviezel only nods in meeting the new possible cast mate.

"What? No! Who can replace you?" Sarah stammers. She's not one to unnerve easily, often being the more combative and wild of her past colleagues, however, the woman in front of her makes her a little self conscious. Then Taraji laughs and Sarah breathes a sigh of relief.

"Relax girl! I'm just messing with you," the female veteran cast member says. Jim shakes his head, but can't hide his smile at his coworker's sense of humor.

"Christ Taraji, you're gonna give her a heart attack," Greg teases. "Nah she looks tough, especially if she got through the first round with you four." She directs her attention to Jonathan. "Should we do a few lines from the season three snippets." "Yes, but first let's have her do the season two run through with Jim," Jonathan answers.

"Alright kiddos, from the top," Denise enthuses.

And Sarah nails it. POI has just found its Sameen Shaw.

 

**Relevance: Where Sarah Meets Amy**

 

The episode is called Relevance and it's all hers. Sarah spends countless days in her temporary New York dwelling going over the script until it's second, then first nature to her. Sameen Shaw is unlike any character she's ever encountered.

She pumps up for the strenuous physical nature of the upcoming scenes, and congratulates herself for the endless days of personal training to ensure her body was all muscle.

Outside of the physicality of the character, it was the emotional feats that enamors her about Shaw. She researched Axis II personality disorders and even met with a few individuals who were diagnosed. The whole experience of this complex character would be daring and difficult. Positively bubbling with anticipation, she can't wait to embody the sexy sociopathic government agent.

While prepared for the role in every way possible, Sarah's a bundle of nerves by the time she gets to set her first day. To her relief, everyone is nice and welcoming, from the cast to the crew.

She sends a quick text to her son and husband letting them know her experience thus far. She receives an energetic text response from her son complete with multiple explosion emojis. He also tells her he's proud to be her son and that he misses her.

She gets a distant " _Cool"_ from her husband. _Figures_.

The two had met on the set of a television show where she guest starred and he was a series regular. He was funny and attractive, but most importantly, he gave her attention in a town where it was rare to stand out amongst beautiful women.

They were- _are_ a dime a dozen. Not much later, they're married and expecting their son. Add a steady flow of acting gigs after giving birth and her life would seem almost perfect.

Almost. Somewhere along the way, things started to go pear-shaped. He changed, or maybe it was her who changed. Either way ,their son, her family, would be the priority, even if it isn't exactly a happy marriage.

After a tiring and successful first day, she's being congratulated by her new work family. Her portrayal made everyone take notice and she couldn't wait to see how the story would be received by the audience. On day two, Sarah's even more antsy. She slips into a side room to prepare alone after sitting through costume and makeup.

The scene she's most intrigued by is the one she's shooting with Amy Acker today. The two had still yet to meet, but at this point hearing about the female villain is like listening to a description of a unicorn.

_"Amy's the best!"_

_"You're so lucky to have a scene with her."_

_"She's the sweetest person you'll ever meet!_ "

No one has ever called Sarah sweet, and she started her career as a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader.

She scoffs at the thought. Why would she care if people thought she was sweet? Sarah decides to channel her inner Shaw whenever she can, on and off set. People didn't have to like her as much as the  _unicorn_ lady.

She was there to do her job, she had a mission to complete.

Sarah barely hears the soft click of the door behind her. She looks up and sees a pair large brown eyes accompanied by a gorgeous body staring back her in the long mirror.

"I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry," the tall brunette rushes to apologize. "I didn't' mean to interrupt. I didn't think anyone was in here." She looks unsteady on her own feet, presenting an overwhelming shyness. "I'm Amy."

Sarah turns to assess the woman fully and her heart nearly stops in her chest. Her eyes rake over long slender legs, with a lithe framed body in a skirt and jacket combo. She even considers Amy's voice, soft and familiar with a distinct twang. After a long and awkward silence of both women sizing each other up, Sarah finally responds. "No."

"No?"

"I mean no you didn't interrupt. I...was...umm doing some mental exercises." She walks forward and sticks out her hand. "Sarah." Up close and personal this woman towers over her in a less than intimidating manner. Well...maybe less intimidating without the heels.

Amy takes hold of the olive hand, eliciting a chilling familiarity to the sensation.

She then clears her throat and releases it. "I definitely know who you are. I've seen your work and I'm kind of a big fan." Her cheeks tint and Sarah knows her own reflect the sentiment. "Well, I'll let you get back to it." She turns to leave.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"You can use it. The room...for you know...whatever." _Real smooth_ Sarah berates herself.

Amy smiles which lights up her entire face.

_Jesus._  Right, unicorn.

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out, but I should call and check in with my kids. They can be a handful when I'm away," Amy explains. Sarah nods.

"Of course. I'm a mom myself. I get it. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Thanks Sarah. This is really sweet of you." Amy walks forward and places a hand on her arm. "I'll see out there and good luck." She winks a god awful wink and Sarah leaves the room.

It's not until she's back in her set chair that Sarah realizes that it was the first time anyone's ever called her sweet.

 

**Relevance: Where Shaw meets Root**

 

There's something about the scene that hadn't really translated well in the script.

From the moment Root opens the door posing as Veronica, expectations are high. Shaw's caught off guard by the hacker/assassin Root, and Sarah in turn is caught off guard by her costar's acting ability. One moment she sees the woman as a sci-fi goddess. Then she meets Amy, the timid mother trying to duck out in order to contacts her kids, and alas there's Root...

...Root's zip-tying her to a chair with a practiced ease, and it's all a bit jarring to the newcomer.

They had done the scene three times now. It strikes near gold every take, but Jonathan and Denise seem contemplative about their delivery.

Her nervousness starts bubbling to the surface and Sarah channels Shaw to fight those insecurities. She knows Amy is their golden child and being the new kid means catching the blame for spilled messes...or poor delivery.

She can't fail now. She can't disappoint her son.

The third take was good in Amy's opinion too. They two women interact like two swordsman parrying back and forth, keeping the verbal sparring all threats.

"Everybody take five," Jonathan calls. Amy stands back from her position beside Sarah and makes her way over to his director's seat. Her intensity in commendable when asking script questions.

Denise makes her way over to Sarah who is studiously reviewing the script as well.

"You're doing great Sarah, but we made a few adjustments to get a certain point across," Denise explains as she passes the notes to Sarah. "Just do what you did before, but dial down the outwards hostility. Shaw stays cool in the face of anything, so just be open. She isn't afraid of this woman, she's um...."

"Intrigued?" Sarah attempts.

"Yes, well, slightly intrigued, yet still reeled in emotionally as the character is structured."

Sarah nods. "I think I got it." She takes the advice to heart. She delivers the lines to herself, proud that Denise says her adjustment is flawless.

She sees Amy glancing often in her direction while she's still talking to Jonathan. Sarah doesn't know if it's her mind playing tricks on her or if she really sees the leggy brunette giving her a lust filled gaze.

Once the break is over, Amy approaches her. "Can I speak with you quickly?"

Sarah squares her shoulders and gives a curt nod. Of course the starlet will have something to critique her about.

"You okay with trying something different this take?" Amy says, moving closer into Sarah's space and dipping her head lower to speak in the shorter woman's ear.

"Uhh, yes? Denise gave me some pretty solid feedback."

"Great. I'll try my best to get the point across. I think it's an important concept." Amy furrows her eyebrows in away that makes her look like a little kid trying to be serious causing Sarah to smile.

"Yeah the concept."  _Concept?_ Aren't they just threatening each other.

"I'll be trying something a little more...forward," Amy--no definitely Root, purrs. She leans closer, letting  her breath ghost over the shell of Sarah's--no Shaw's--nope definitely Sarah's ear.

Sarah gulps and tries to maintain Shaw's composure. "Sure." What the hell did  _forward_  mean.

The next take is different.

Energy in the air shifts from the very beginning. It starts with Veronica not so subtlety undressing Shaw with her eyes and ends with Root unzipping Shaw's jacket with a threat of torture with a hint of something more....

Shaw

_"One of the things I left out of my file, I kinda enjoy this sorta thing."_

_Root_

_"I am so glad you said that. I do too."_

Root leans in, bringing the iron closer to Shaw's neck with one had while her other hand moves higher up Shaw's thigh. Instead of two parrying swordsman, the women are two caged lionesses, ravenous for a challenge and itching for a meal.

If Sarah was less of a professional, she'd be shuddering mess. The path on her thigh is almost too warm from Amy's--no Root's touch, and she exhales to steady herself. Then Root gets an alert and the scene ends with Reese taking the syringe out of her neck.

"Cut," Jonathan yells. " Ladies that was magic."

"That was hot," Joss corrects. She wasn't in any of the episode really, but she had a few shots with John on the schedule.

"Thanks Taraji." Amy watches the small brunette and blushes. "That was amazing. You're amazing." She sounds almost as breathless as Sarah feels. Amy starts to leave, but turns back. "We're going to have so much fun together." She dips her head in a shy way and walks off. 

_Oh_. Oh. Now Sarah gets it.

"Root was flirting," she whispers to no one as the set clears.

"You really didn't catch that until now?" Taraji amuses. "Honestly I didn't see it in the script either, but you two...you two got something tangible. It's just an energy..." 

"I...uh.."

"You're not freaked out, right? Aren't you like a lesbian icon?"

"No! It's just-"  _I've never felt attracted to a costar, male or female, since I've been married._ "Caught me off guard or whatever." It's a partial truth. "I doubt my character has any serious romantic intentions. This show doesn't do romance."

"True." Taraji looks at Jim across the sound stage. "But when it happens, it happens."

Sarah moves on through the scene list and they finally wrap at one in the morning. When she's back at her apartment, it hits her just how much she feels connected to the series and characters already.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a saga or this may be just a one shot. 
> 
> Just wanted to write something while I struggle through the time travel conundrum of Time and Time Again, however, that update should be ready tomorrow!
> 
> Please leave your thoughts!


End file.
